The objective of the Chicago Linkage for Minorities in Biomedical Sciences (CLIMB) is to increase the number of minorities entering biomedical careers by facilitating their successful transition from a two year college to one offering a baccalaureate degree. Chicago State University (CSU), the largest predominately minority university in the midwest has formed a partnership with three Chicago City Colleges (CCC) with predominately minority enrollments: Kennedy-King College, Olive-Harvey College, and Harold Washington College. Through this partnership a number of student and faculty activities will be undertaken to increase the successful transition and graduation of CCC students entering CSU. Student activities are designed so as to provide career counselling, academic support, course enrichment, peer and mentor support, participation in research and motivation to enter biomedical careers. Activities for the professional development of CCC faculty include summer research in CSU research labs, CSU seminar participation by CCC faculty, attendance by CCC faculty at local and national research meetings, improvement of CCC science equipment in conjunction with an on-going curriculum review and development of potential courses to be jointly taught by CSU and CCC faculty. The program will track CLIMB students and compare their performance relative to other students from the same CCC who transfer to CSU. Performance on entrance exams, grade point averages, graduation rates and career placement will be determined for both cohorts in order to measure the success of the program.